Adventurous Warriors
Adventurous Warriors is an American animated action/adventure-comedy television series, being created by Butch Hartman with Sam Register as executive producer, and it is produced by Cartoon Network Studios, Warner Bros. Television Animation and Billionfold, Inc. The series premiere on Cartoon Network on TBD 2020. Synopsis Four completely different individuals find themselves uniting together and formed a group know as the "Adventurous Warriors" where they go on different adventures and face against potential threats. Cast & Characters Main * Soarin McBraveington (voiced by Max Mittelman) - a young brave and adventurous but somewhat extremely over the top incredibly curious adventurer who TBD * female '(voiced by either Liliana Mumy or Ciara Hanna) - TBD * 'male '(voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley) - TBD * 'male/female (voiced by either Greg Cipes or Jason Marsden (male) or Ashley Johnson or Ariel Winter (female)) - TBD Supporting * TBD McBravington (voiced by Paul Eiding) - Sora's loving and caring but sometimes protective grandfather who want to make sure that his grandson remain safe and also often help them with guidance. * male (voiced by either Drake Bell, Josh Keaton, Scott Menville, Roger Craig Smith, Matt Lanter or Ryan Potter) - a TBD traveler who's female's love interest, despite of him being completely unaware that she has a crush on him, and easily getting along with Sora, even forming a brother-like bond with himself, as well. * male/female (voiced by either Parker Simmons or Anthony Ruivivar (male) or Cree Summer or Michaela Dietz (female)) - a personality bounty hunter who TBD * male (voiced by either Phil LaMarr, Kevin Michael Richardson, Gary Anthony Williams, Bumper Robinson, Billy West, Seth MacFarlane or Daran Norris) - TBD * female (voiced by either Miranda Cosgrove, Stephanie Lemelin, Stephanie Sheh, Kate Miccuci or Libe Barer) - a TBD and has a secret crush on Soarin, despite of him being completely unaware of it, TBD * male (voiced by either Jason David Frank or Christopher Daniel Barnes) - TBD * male/female (voiced by either Nathan Fillion, Dee Bradley Baker or Austin St. Jones (male) or Rosario Dawson, Jennifer Hale or Claire Blackwelder (female)) - TBD * male/female (voiced by Stephen Stanton, Carlos Alazraqui, Joshua LeBar or Thom Adcox-Hernandez (male) or Daniela Bobadilla, Alyson Stoner, Nika Futterman or Maggie Q (female)) - TBD * male (voiced by either Max Charles, Tom Kenny, Dwight Schultz or Nathan Kress) - TBD * female (voiced by either Caitlyn Taylor Love, Melanie Minichino, Kari Wahlgren or Grey Griffin) - TBD * Villains * Shadow-X Empire, consisting of: ** Prince Zhann'Gaz (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - the powerful but somewhat rather easygoing and laid-back leader of the Shadow-X Empire who seek to continues his father's legacy and formed a strong yet somewhat friendly rivalry with Soarin, whom he see him as an interesting rival. ** male/female (voiced by either Bobby Moynihan (male) or Ariel Winter (female)) - TBD ** female (voiced by Tara Platt) - TBD ** male/female (voiced by either Dee Bradley Baker or Beck Bennett (male) or Cree Summer or Stephanie Sheh (female)) - TBD He/She first join in Season 2. ** male/female (voiced by either Bruce Campbell or Crispin Freeman (male) or Zehra Fazal or Daniela Bobadilla (female)) - TBD He.She first join in Season 2. ** Shadow-X Soldiers (various voices) - the main foot soldiers of the Shadow-X Empire who often either wield weapons or has an few martial arts skills, they, like male, are also laid-back, as well, in their spree time. * male/female (voiced by either Leon Thomas III or Bill Fagerbakke (male) or Kimberly Brooks or Miranda Cosgrove (female)) - TBD * female (voiced by either Grey Griffin, Catherine Taber, Cindy Robinson, Nika Futterman, Laura Bailey or Sumalee Motano) - TBD * male (voiced by either James Arnold Taylor, Eric Bauza or Robin Lord Taylor) - TBD * male (voiced by either Tom Kenny, Fred Tatasciore, or Clancy Brown) - TBD * female (voiced by either Mae Whitman, Rachael MacFarlane, Susan Eisenberg or Melanie Minichino) - TBD * female (voiced by either Tabitha St. Germain, Toks Olagundoye or Paget Brewster) - TBD * male/female (voiced by either Jason Marsden (male) or Jessica DiCicco (female)) - TBD * male (voiced by either Ben Schwartz, Diedrich Bader, Dwight Schultz, Kirk Thornton, Bruce Greenwood or Dan Green) - TBD * male (voiced by either Drake Bell, Parker Simmons, Joshua LeBar or Ron Perlman) - TBD * female (voiced by either Daniela Bobadilla, Nicole Dubuc, Tabitha St. Germain, Libe Barer, Alyson Stoner, Kari Wahlgren, Danica McKellar or Kari Wuhrer) - TBD * Episodes ''See List of Adventurous Warriors episodes '' Production Development Animation Writing Soundtrack Ratings * TV-Y7 * TV-Y7-FV (most episodes) * TV-PG (some episodes) Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network Shows Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Television Series Category:TV Series Category:TV series Category:Tv Series Category:Animated TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television shows with a lighter tone Category:Action/Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Science fantasy Category:Science Fantasy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy-drama Category:Comedy-Action Category:Comedy-Adventure Category:Dramedy Category:TV-Y7 Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Traditional animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Hand-drawn Animation Category:Hand-drawn animated Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Warner bros. Animation Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Animation Category:Butch Hartman Category:Billionfold, Inc Category:Billionfold, Inc. Category:TV-PG